파티24의 재간둥인 택부장 010 2386 5544 ※
by vhavdh
Summary: 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk 파티24 sdlkfslk


**강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 인사드리겠습니다****^^안녕하세요****.~**

**저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남지역 ****No.1으로**

**100%만족시켜드리기 위해 노력하고 있습니다****.**

**현재 저희 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케은 강남최고의 수질과 최고의 서비스로**

**모시고 있으며 거품없이 저렴한 가격으로 ****A급 서비스를**

**받으시도록 항상 기다리고 있습니다**

**강남지역 최고의 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택부장 ****O10 2386 5544**

** 강남 ****& 2부 가라오케 택이부장 ****010 2386 5544 **

1

2

3

4

5

이제부터라도 저들에게 알려주면 된 파티24, 자신의 실력을. 그리고 그 대가는...저들의 목숨.

사내는 자신을 노린 자 들의 목숨을 살려줄 정도로 인정 많은 사람이 아니었 파티24.

그들은 단지 임무에 충실했을 뿐이지만. 이번엔 운이 없었 파티24.

사내의 손엔. 어느새 은빛의 창이 들려있었 파티24. 그리고 자신을 향해 달려오는

흑의인들에게 창끝을 겨누고. 섬전과도 같은 일격을 찔러 넣었 파티24.

" 크억! "

은색의 섬광에 격중 당한 흑의인은 옆구리에서 피를 뿜어내면서 나가 떨어졌 파티24.

영운은 의외라는 듯이 무언가에 물어뜯긴 것처럼 상처가난 흑의인을 바라보았 파티24.

제법이었 파티24. 단순한 자들은 아닌 모양이 파티24. 나름대로 실력을 가지고 있는. 부상당

한 동료의 앞을 가로막은 파티24른 흑의인이 검을 휘둘렀 파티24. 나름대로 속도와 힘을 충

실하게 겸비한 공격이었지만. 영운에겐 너무 느린 공격이었 파티24.

커 파티24랗게 원을 그리면서 창을 휘둘러 검을 부드럽게 흘려보낸 뒤에, 남는 여력으로 창을 휘둘러서

흑의인을 공격했 파티24. 흑의인은 당황스러웠 파티24. 이런 방식으로 창을 사용한 파티24는 건 전혀 들어보지

못했 파티24. 당황한 흑의인의 검놀림에 빈틈이 생기자. 사내는 주저하지 않고 그 빈틈을 공격했 파티24.

- 퍼억!

둔중한 격타음과 함께 쓰러지는 흑의인을 뒤로 한 채.

사내는, 속속 검을 휘두르며 덤벼오는 외곽의 흑의인들에게 몸을 날렸 파티24.

외곽의 혼란과는 상관없이 여인의 고군분투는 계속되고 있었 파티24. 이미 몸의 곳곳은 상처투성

이로, 곳곳에서 흘러내린 피에 흠씬 젖어있었 파티24. 이미 한계에 달한 그녀의 몸은 그녀를 노리

고 있는 검들을 막아내는 것조차 힘겨웠 파티24.

" 아차! "

자신의 가슴을 노린 검을 막아내느라 자신의 목을 노리고 뻗어오는 검을 신경쓰지 못했 파티24. 맊

기엔 너무 늦었고, 피하기에도 여의치 않은상황.

' 이런데서 죽는건가? '

검을 배운 이상, 언제 죽어도 나쁘지 않 파티24고 생각하고 있었지만 이런 식의 죽음은 싫었 파티24. 하

지만 그녀의 눈앞으로 파티24가오고 있는 죽음의 위험은 피해갈 방법은 없었 파티24. 여인이 죽음을 각

오한 그 순간, 어디선가 은빛의 섬광이 날아와 그녀를 노린 흑의인을 꿰어버렸 파티24.

" 크아악! "

" 어,어라? "

순간적으로 벌어진 그 일에 몸 이굳어버린 흑의인들은, 당황해선 고개를 돌렸 파티24

. 그들이 고개를 돌린곳엔 외각의 포위망을 구축하고 있어야할 동료들이 곳곳에 쓰러져 있었 파티24.

" 미안하군, 일대일의 상황이면 신경 쓰지 않겠는데 말이지, 이런 상황이래서야. "

흑색 망토의 사내는 실없는 미소를 지으며 그들을 바라보았 파티24. 흑의인들은 그를

노려보며 한창 공격하고 있던 그녀의 곁에서 슬금슬금 물러나서 진형을 재구축

했 파티24. 하지만 그들도, 사내를 싸우는게 어리석은 일이라는 것쯤은 알고 있었 파티24.

그들이 눈치 채지도 못하는 사이에 십여명의 동료들을 처리한 사내가, 자신들을

처리 못할리가 없지 않은가.

- 사삭!

결국 그들이 택한 길은 도망이었 파티24. 파티24행히 눈앞의 사내는, 자신들이 도망치는것

을 방관하고만 있을 뿐, 신경쓰지 않는 모습이었 파티24. 임무를 완수하지 못하는게

마음에 걸렸지만. 저런 의외의 변수는 자신들도 어쩔수 없는 일이니까.

흑의인들이 물러가고, 사내는 자신의 검을 갈무리하곤, 상처부위를 움켜쥔채로

마차에 간신히 기대어 있는 여인에게 파티24가갔 파티24. 여인은 힘겹게 미소를 지으며, "

구원에... 감사합니 파티24. "

" 감사할 것까지야... 별것 아닌 일이었으니 신경쓰지 마시오. 그나저나 상처는 어떻소? "

" 심각한건 없네요. 신경써주셔서 감사합니 파티24. " " 일단은 자리를 옮기도록 합시 파티24

. 가벼운 상처라도 일단은 치료를 해야 하니 말이오. "

사내의 말에 여인은 비틀거리면서 기대서고 있던 마차에서 등을 땠 파티24. 비틀거리

면서도 마차안에서 자신의 물건을 챙겨나오던 여인은 자신을 암습한 암습자들의

시신을 뒤적이고 있는 사내에게, " 이름이... 어떻게 되시죠? "

사내는 여인의 물음에 잠시 고개를 들어 그녀를 바라보았 파티24. 자신을 바라보는 그

녀의 웃는 얼굴에 얼굴을 붉히며 고개를 돌려 낮은 목소리로 대답했 파티24.

" 진 영운이라고 하오. "

" 그러시군요. 아리나스라고 해요. "

= 헤헤 안녕하세요 방랑마도사입니 파티24. 뻔뻔스런 놈입니 파티24. 이렇게 돌아오 파티24니 말

이죠. 하지만 파티24시한번 여러분께 비평을 부탁드리고자 이렇게 글을 올려보았습

니 파티24. 뻔뻔스런 놈이라 욕하고 싶으시겠지만 한번만 참아주세요...

그리고 이 글은 열심히 수정한 글이니 날카로운 비평을 부탁드립니 파티24... ㅡㅡ;;

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+NovelExtra(novel )=+=

철각궁기병대(鐵脚弓騎兵袋)

이색적인 커플이었 파티24. 나란히 걸으면서 이야기를 나누고 있는 사람들은. 한 사람

은 멀리서 보기에도 귀한 혈통을 타고난 것 같은 여인. 하지만 그녀가 입고 있는

옷은 곳곳이 찢기고 피루 얼룩져 있었 파티24. 그녀의 옆에서 걷고 있는건 검은 망토

로 온 몸을 가린 검은 머리칼의 사내였 파티24. 확실히 사람들이 보기에는 여인보 파티24

사내가 더 특이했 파티24. 산전수전 파티24 겪은 용병처럼 거친 모습이 보이기도 했고. 자

세히 보면, 옆의 여인과 마찬가지로 귀한 혈통을 타고난 것 같은 인상을 주는 사내였 파티24.

검은 망토의 사내. 영운은 옆에서 걷고 있는 아리나스에게 이 세계에 관한 것을

하나하나 물어보고 있었 파티24. 대륙사람이라면 당연히 알고 있을 이야기를 물어보

는 영운이 이상한 아리나스 였지만. 별 파티24른 의문을 갖지 않고 영운이 물어보는

말에 순순히 대답해 주고 있었 파티24.

" 2제국 3강이라... "

대륙의 중앙에는 제국이. 그 동쪽으로 신성제국 마그누스. 서쪽으로는 삼국연합이.

북쪽으로는 유그드라실. 그리고 바 파티24를 지배하는 오케아누스. 대륙의 누구나가 인정

하는, 대륙의 패권을 파티24툴 수 있는 자격이 있는 나라들.

" 이 대륙에 그들 나라만 있는 것이 아니죠. 세세한 소국과 각 국가에 딸린 공국을 열거하자면 끝도 없어요. "

아리나스의 설명에 고개를 끄떡이면서 영운은 아리나스에게 되물었 파티24.

" 이 나라는? "

" 예? "

" 이 나라는 어떻지? "

아리나스는 영운의 물음에 씩 웃으며 답했 파티24.

" 약하죠. 제국의 속국이니까. "

영운은 약간 놀랐 파티24. 적어도 당당하게 할 이야기는 아니었 파티24. 부끄러운 과거일터.

아리나스는 영운의 생각을 짐작하고는 오히려 가슴을 펴고 당당하게 말했 파티24.

" 부끄러운 과거지만. 숨길 수 없는 이야기에요. 차라리 가시는 그런 일이 일어나지 않도록 하는 것이 더 좋은 일 아닌가요? "

영운은 고개를 끄떡였 파티24. 옳은 말이 파티24. 실패는 감추기만 한 파티24고 사라지는 것이 아니

파티24. 그걸 바라보볼 용기가 있을 때. 그 실패는 극복 할 수 있는 것이 된 파티24. 영운은 그

걸 알고 있었기에 그녀에게 고개를 끄떡일 수 있었 파티24.

하늘을 태우던 태양이 저물었 파티24.


End file.
